User talk:Hhhippo
You've done well attributing your archived builds. I only glanced through, but each one I saw had credits; keep up the good work :) -Auron 07:57, 22 April 2007 (CDT) :Thanks! I used a script so they should all be OK. --Hhhippo 12:53, 22 April 2007 (CDT) kewl thanks for the info i just created an account today--Abbadons minion 17:34, 22 April 2007 (CDT) :Welcome to the jungle ;-) --Hhhippo 18:17, 22 April 2007 (CDT) Build Search Tool Hey Hhhippo, I saw your suggestion about a build search tool, and I was just curious if you had any idea whether such a tool could be programmed to work on a wiki? We are working on a new wiki for builds, and we are considering some type of rating system, and I think it would be cool if there was some way to search for builds by profession as well as other optional fields, and also be able to filter it by the rating it has received. Let me know if you have any concrete ideas on how to code such a tool. -- BrianG 01:32, 25 April 2007 (CDT) :Hi BrianG, thanks for showing some interest! I put some thoughts on the implementation on User_talk:Hhhippo/BuildSearchEngine. I didn't work out all the details, one would need some advice from people who run bots already and it also depends on how much control you have on the server hosting the wiki. But I believe it's doable. Might be some work, but might also be fun to try. --Hhhippo 14:52, 25 April 2007 (CDT) ::I just read the description, and I don't know much about scripting myself but I follow the idea. The data collection part of it sounds like it wouldn't be too difficult, but my only concern is that it won't be as useful for most general users if there isn't some kind of html form to select parameters and get search results. I'll point the server admin to those comments and see if he knows whether it could work. ::Also, you may want to check out the new wiki I mentioned here. We are trying to design a vetting system that will tally yes and no votes to come up with a percentage rating for each build. The problem is that it will be way better if there is some kind of automation to the calculations, perhaps a mediawiki extension or a script of some kind. If you have experience with these types of things your help would be appreciated. The relevant policy discussion on the vetting system is here. -- BrianG 23:33, 25 April 2007 (CDT) :::I have experimented a bit with a script which is searching some of the user archives here, and it works quite well. You can select some parameters in a html form, and it shows a table of matching builds. At the moment, the information retrieved is build name and URL, primary/secondary profession, date of last edit, date of last talk entry, number of votes and rating, defined as percentage of favoring votes (the last three parameters it gets only if the talk page is in the archive). You can filter for profession and build name, and sort by number of votes or rating. :::Technically, it's just one html page with the search form and one perl script that does the job. For testing, they are both living on the local (non-public) web server on my laptop. I couldn't put the form in the wiki, since the tags are not interpreted. However, I saw you have a comparable mechanism (PvXConvert) already running, so it seems to be possible to include it in a MediaWiki. As it is now the script needs about one second per loaded wiki page, which can add up to some minutes for a search with little restrictions. But that should be much faster if the script is running on the same server as the wiki. I didn't try yet how to auto-create a summary box on the build page based on the info on the talk page, but that should be possible with MediaWiki extensions as well. :::The new wiki looks quite promising. It's good to know that there will be a place for learning about builds after Mayday. I saw you didn't include the original talk pages of the build articles yet. Do you plan to do that? I think it would be nice to have them, between all the un-organized discussions and personal preferences you often can find some helpful comments. Sometimes an article describing a bad build, but explaining why it is bad, can be more helpful than an article about a good build which just says that it works. :::About the further programming: I don't really have experience with mediawiki extensions, but that's something one can find out. I can put only limited time into this project, but within that I'd be happy to contribute to establishing a search tool and associated bells and whistles. I believe such a tool can remove some disadvantages of one or the other build policy and thus help to find a good compromise for the overall strategy. pm me if you like, the wiki should know the address. --Hhhippo 21:23, 28 April 2007 (CDT) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 15:16, December 1, 2010 (UTC)